1.7.2 Training Core 1. Identify, recruit and retain a cadre of promising minority investigators and train and mentor them for academic success. Specific research training programs and broader training activities take advantage of the strengths and established collaborations among the HC4HF partnering organizations. The specific training program will include research training and mentorship by HC4HF investigators. Over the five year period we intend to support over 25 URM investigators in research endeavors with all remaining on a trajectory for academic success. 2. Promote quality research training through a variety of programs and activities individualized to the needs of individual investigators to increase the quality and quantity of research addressing health disparities. Research training will span the continuum of basic, clinical and community-based research. HC4HF activities will take advantage of research training opportunities available throughout the Washington D.C. metropolitan area and beyond. Over the five year period we intend to support summer programs, webinars, writing groups, conferences to reach over 500 investigators. It is expected that one on-one mentoring will occur with at least 35 productive junior investigators in child health disparities research.